


It's Only One Night

by Persiflage



Series: A Single Line of Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bad Weather, Canon Disabled Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daisy Using her Powers for Good, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Mentions of Daisy & Bobbi, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's Enormous Crush on Daisy, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Pining, Pre-Season/Series 03, Sharing a Bed, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Daisy are forced to share a bed, making life awkward for the hopelessly pining Director of SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the Single Line of Dialogue prompt fics. I suspect some Skoulson fans are gonna bemoan the lack of making out.

"It's only one night, we'll just share the bed," Daisy tells him as they try to check in at the hotel during one of her Caterpillars missions: the weather's turned vile, and driving Lola in torrential rain, even with the roof on, is not something Coulson wants to do. Unfortunately, they're not the only ones trying to seek shelter from the weather, and there's only one free room left, with only one bed in it. 

Coulson can only nod, then hand over his credit card to pay, but inside he's quietly panicking – he's come to properly accept over the weeks that they've been working together on Project Caterpillars that he loves Daisy, and not just in a platonic or paternal way. However, he's certain she couldn't be interested in him – he's more than 50 years old, and scarred and maimed, and she deserves someone who's whole and young.

"Is your prosthetic bothering you?" she asks him in a soft voice as they get into the elevator, their overnight bags in hand.

He hadn't realised he was massaging his arm, but he's not surprised that Daisy's noticed – attention to detail is something she specialises in, including the details of the lives of the people around her.

"A bit," he admits.

She nods, her expression concerned, and follows him as he leads the way down the hallway to their room. He opens the door with the keycard, then gestures for Daisy to precede him. Once inside he locks the door, then tries not to stare too fearfully at the bed.

"Do you want to grab the first shower?" she asks, setting her bag down and beginning to pull out some dry clothing.

"No, you go ahead," he says. "I want to check in with Mack, make sure everything's okay back at the base."

"Okay." She grabs her toiletries bag and hair styling stuff, then slips into the bathroom, and he takes the opportunity to strip off his wet outer layers of clothes, hanging them on the hangers provided and wondering if they'll have dried by morning. He's glad he's switched from wearing suits to jeans and shirts for these trips as a suit would've been ruined by the heavy downpour they'd had to run through from the parking lot to the hotel reception.

He grabs the complimentary robe that's hanging on the back of the door, and slips it on over his undershirt and boxers, then he gets out the satphone and calls the Playground. 

When Daisy returns from the bathroom, he's stretched out on the edge of bed, his eyes closed as he slowly massages his left arm. He's half asleep, if the truth is told, and that's probably why he doesn't immediately flee into the bathroom for his own shower.

"Can I help with that?" she asks, and he opens his eyes and squints up at her from his prone position.

"That – " He wants to say no, because he knows it'd be a bad idea to let her put her hands on him, even if it's only for therapeutic reasons, but somehow the words that escape his mouth are "Would be very good of you. Thank you." 

She gives him a shy sort of smile, then climbs onto the foot of the bed, and moves up beside him. He gets a glimpse of a well toned thigh as the bathrobe she'd pulled on after her shower parts as she crawls up to his side. He swallows hard, aware that his cock is beginning to react, and willing it to remain quiescent. 

"There's this trick I've been practising," she says. "On Bobbi." He raises his eyebrows, looking enquiring, and she says, all in a rush, "I can vibrate the muscles in your arm to ease the aches and pains."

"You've been doing that with Bobbi?" he asks.

She bites her lip and nods. "Yeah. I tried it out on myself a few times first – I've been training with Mack, as you know, since May's still not back – and he's a lot bigger than me and packs a pretty powerful punch."

He winces, and she chuckles. "Yeah. Anyway, a few times I was aching so much that even a shower didn't really help, so I just tried it out on an experimental basis."

"And it helped?"

She nods. "It helped me, so then I offered to do it for Bobbi, too, and she found it helped her knee, so – "

She gives him an expectant look, so he gives her as casual a nod as he can manage, and her smile lights up her whole face: Daisy, he knows – has always known – likes nothing better than to help people – and if she can use her powers to do that, rather than in a destructive way, then of course he's going to encourage her.

"Do you want me to sit up or stay lying down?"

"Whichever seems most comfortable to you," she says. "Bobbi, of course, stayed lying down."

"Yeah, I think I'll stay down, too."

She nods, then gently stretches his arm out, moving it slightly away from his side. "Try to keep your arm as relaxed as possible," she tells him, her expression intent. "It'll work much quicker then."

"Okay," he says softly.

"And tell me if it feels too weird, or worse, if it hurts."

He nods again, then consciously relaxes his arm as much as he can. He watches as Daisy's attention becomes wholly focused on his arm, her hands held just a couple of inches above his arm. It starts as a slight tickle, which then gradually deepens into a sort of thrumming sensation – it's not painful, just slightly odd at least initially. He's surprised by how quickly he grows used to the sensation, and how fast it actually eases the aches in his arm, particularly around the area where the prosthetic joins his stump. He can feel not just his arm, but his whole body relaxing as Daisy continues to work her way up his arm from the join to his shoulder, and by the time she gets to his collarbone, his entire left arm feels as limp as uncooked noodles.

"Wow, Daisy," he whispers, totally awed by what he's just experienced as she lifts her hands away and sits back, smirking a little.

"Good, uh?" she asks, obviously knowing the answer is positive.

"Yeah. That's amazing. I can't believe how much easier my arm feels."

"Good," she says in a satisfied tone. "I'm glad I could help." She shifts across the bed, and he bites back a whimper at the loss of her closeness and the warmth of her body next to his. "I'll let you grab your shower before you fall asleep right here and now."

He chuckles weakly, then pushes himself into a sitting position and swings his legs down to the floor. "Thank you," he tells her. "I'm very grateful."

"You're welcome."

He forces himself to get to his feet, grab his own toiletries bag, and the sweatpants and t-shirt he wears in bed, and heads into the bathroom to shower and change.

When he comes back out Daisy's just got the lamp beside the bed on, and the drapes are drawn against the rain, even though it's not going to be dark for another hour. She's curled on her side, dressed in her own night clothes: t-shirt, outsize sweater, and sweatpants, and she gives him a soft smile as he hangs up the bathrobe, then sets his things down.

"Everything okay back at the base?" she asks, and he realises he hadn't mentioned his call to Mack.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Hunter's getting antsy, again."

Daisy rolls her eyes, which makes Coulson smirk. "Are you gonna stand there all night?" she asks curiously when he makes no move to get into the bed.

"Uh, yeah, if you're sure you don't mind sharing?"

"Of course not, Phil." She pats the space in front of her. "C'mon, I don't bite. And I don't think I snore. Miles never said I did."

He chuckles weakly, then climbs onto the bed, and she beams at him, then reaches down to pull up the comforter, and he stretches out his hand to help.

"Are you leaving your prosthetic on?" 

"I – uh – yeah." 

"Because I won't mind if you take it off, if that'd make you more comfortable. But if taking it off while we're sharing makes you uncomfortable, you should leave it on."

"I'll keep it on," he says. He will be a bit uncomfortable with it on, but he feels more ill at ease with the idea of taking it off – he's fairly sure Daisy wouldn't judge him in any way, but he can't bear the thought of her seeing the stump. (He's never let her see his scar, either. He doesn't want to remind her that he's old and scarred and maimed.)

"Okay. Shall I get the light?"

"Yes please."

She rolls the other way and switches off the lamp, and he tries to relax now that they're in the dark, but it's not easy when he can feel the warmth of Daisy's proximity under the covers.

He feels her shifting closer and almost panics, until her hand lands, soft and gentle, on his upper arm. 

"Relax, Phil, it's okay."

He makes a strangled sort of noise, and she moves even closer. "What are you doing?" he asks, his voice a bit too high-pitched, which is frankly embarrassing.

"Going to spoon with you," she says. "Unless you'd rather not?"

He wants to say she should stick to her side of the bed, but he's too weak – the idea of spending the night with Daisy's arms wrapped around him, those powerfully strong arms that he secretly loves, is not something he can refuse.

"I'd like that," he whispers, and rolls onto his side. She immediately moves in behind him and slides her arms around his torso, and carefully tugs his back against her chest. He's grateful that she wears two layers to his one, so he can only feel the shape of her breasts at his back – he suspects he'd lose it completely if he could feel her nipples through their t-shirts.

"Okay?" she asks softly.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep, Phil."

He sighs, then closes his eyes and wills himself to relax – it doesn't take long, fortunately, and he feels himself sliding into sleep.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

He wakes a few hours later to the discovery that they've changed positions in the night, and they're no longer spooning, but his groin is firmly pressed against Daisy's ass, while his right arm is draped over her waist. This wouldn't matter except that his cock is rock hard and her ass is nice and soft, and he has to make a conscious effort not to grind against her – that would be so wrong, he knows. He pulls himself away, rolling onto his back, then he fumbles his way out of the bed. 

"Phil? Are you okay?" Her voice is sleepy, and sounds soft and worried in the dark.

"Yeah. Bathroom," he tells her, because he needs to get rid of his erection before he can share the bed with her again.

"Want me to hit the light?"

"I can manage."

"Okay."

He makes it into the bathroom without incident, then stands blinking owlishly in the bright light for a few moments. A cold shower would be the best cure for his situation, but he suspects if he takes the time to shower, Daisy will realise what he's doing, so he pulls his cock free of his sweatpants and gets himself off as fast as he can – which fortunately doesn't take too long. He flushes the toilet, then washes his hands, before returning to the bedroom.

As he climbs back into bed, Daisy says, "The rain's stopped."

"I'd have thought it was still too dark to see," he observes.

"I didn't need to see."

"Oh?" He can't work out how she knows the rain's stopped if she didn't see it.

"Yeah – I can tell because of my powers – the rain, especially heavy rain, vibrates the air."

"Huh," he says. "I never thought of that."

She chuckles. "No reason why you should, Phil." She moves across to his side and he turns onto his side without her needing to say anything. At least if he's playing little spoon to her big spoon there'll be no further embarrassment caused by his inappropriately timed erection.

It takes him a bit longer to go back to sleep although, judging by her breathing, Daisy goes back off easily. He's trying to make himself forget the sensation of having his cock pressed to her ass – it had felt far too good. It annoys him that he's thinking of Daisy in that way – it's disrespectful, and completely unfair – he feels like a lecherous old man, and he finds himself wondering if he should stop coming on these missions with her. He could make Mack her partner – they'd get on well together, he's sure, especially since they're already training together.

With the resolution to talk to Mack about it, and put the suggestion to Daisy, he manages to slide towards sleep again. His last, treacherous, thought is that he sleeps much better when sharing a bed with Daisy, inconvenient erections aside. However, he wishes he'd never made that discovery as it'll make going back to sleeping alone much harder.


End file.
